


Something’s Hot in Detroit

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, Chronic Pain, Community: seasonofkink, Disability, Disabled Character, Don’t repost to another site, Heat play, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Massage, Non-Impact Pain Play, Pain, Prompt Fill, Season of Kink 2020, Temperature Play, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: As Hank’s chronic pain begins to wear him down, Connor offers his Partner a kinky proposal that might help take the edge off...*Written for Season of Kink prompt, Non-Impact Pain Play.*
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 21
Collections: Season of Kink





	Something’s Hot in Detroit

Hank Anderson was no stranger to pain. 

Emotional pain was something he had a long and complicated history with, but the physical realm was equally persistent. That was very much the case once he got the diagnosis.

Of course, he knew long before then that something had gone wrong inside his body. Even without a drink, his brain was a foggy mess, and every muscle and joint in his body rebelled with  _ furious _ abandon.

It was constant, accompanying him from waking up to when he fell asleep (if he managed to at all.)

And Connor noticed. Of course he did. The Lieutenant would have been surprised if the advanced, state-of-the-art Android didn’t know from the start. He grew stiff, cracked like a glow stick whenever he moved (minus the nifty glowing part,) and barely moved without making it clear he was in pain.

That was why, after a few weeks trying new medicine, Connor approached him with a proposal.

“On your back, Hank.”

He didn’t have to tell him twice, nor did he object at the request to  _ remove as much clothing _ as he was comfortable with.

Down to his boxers and mismatched socks, Hank learned what his boyfriend had in mind.

Warm hands touched his hips, slowly rubbing delightfully heated circles upon his plump flesh. He moaned, slowly gaining a mild relief in his tight muscles and tender  _ everything _ .

“Controlling the pain is important, Hank,” Connor explained calmly, rolling his exposed palms in an effort to spread his warmth upon the skin and loosen everything up. “Even in other… unconventional forms. Let me help you.”

Hank still remembered Connor’s words, his explanation that sounded like a far cry from the contrary advice of doctors. “Living with pain is not always about managing your own response to pain, but others too. There is fear of, careful love…” Hank groaned softly, leaning back into the bed. “Upsetting friends and family by expressing pain. Not to mention a lack of control in your own pain.”

Suddenly, Connor’s hands grew warmer, and Hank realised it was from within, his internal temperature offering a heated massage to him. “Certain… kinks take this difficulty with pain management and expression to a natural conclusion. A pain that can be controlled, a pleasurable distraction… communication. All in a controlled setting, of course.”

Hank nearly wept.

They tried many techniques together involving heated play since warmth appeared to soothe his aches a little. With Connor’s ability to monitor Hank’s vitals, the RK800 balanced these readings with the Lieutenant’s own body language, his consent signals, so they never went too far.

As they went through the motions together, Hank realised he began to differentiate between the different sensations. Burning, stinging, nipping, a pinch. Pain simply wasn’t a catch all descriptor any more, something that overwhelmed his life, and made him miserable 24/7.

It was a vocabulary of pain, a map of pressure points that helped him to understand his body more every day. In kind, it helped him communicate, not only to Connor, but to the doctor that once bore such difficulty.

With Connor, Hank found a place where he could safely explore pain, find words for it, and control it in moderation. It became his outlet, something that could be embraced rather than bypassed.

As sessions went on, and on Hank’s okay days, sometimes they took things a little further. There was Connor’s hands and knuckles, kneading against Hank’s almost bruised flesh, followed by his heated up lips, sucking and biting the man’s neck in a thirsty reward.

With testing rubs, Hank began to experience medical heat creams against his skin with those hot hands, increasing the sensitivity wherever they touched him, and leaving that pleasant tingling sensation after Connor stopped.

Their heat play even took part in their intimacy, from lubrication to sex toys that offered a pleasurable experience in Connor’s warm hands. His own body became a means to help Hank, and make him feel good in the process.

And that, in turn, gave Connor a rush of warmth throughout his system, but with Hank, he began to learn all the diverse sensations flickering and surging inside him in these little moments together.

The greatest warmth, however, always came in the aftermath, once Hank shuddered one last time and Connor near short circuited from seeing his Partner so vulnerable before him.

As they lay together, flushed and fatigued, that buzzing blanket of heat enveloped them, bringing them closer together in a gentle, cozy glow.

Hank would try to hide a sheepish smile, but Connor always caught sight of it, committing it to memory. His smile alone was a source of warmth, capable of recharging his depleted energy supply from now until the end of his cycle.

Hank sighed sleepily, resting his head against Connor’s shoulder. “Been meaning time ask, Con… Where’d you learn all that?”

A small, lazy smile rose upon Connor’s lips, his LED slowly pulsing along with his artificial heartbeat. “Oh… I came upon it in a health magazine a while ago. It seemed… insightful.”

“Uh huh…” A cynical blue eye peered at Connor, letting out a loud yawn as he stretched his limbs out. “Whatever you say, Kinkbot 3000.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Season of Kink prompt Non-Impact Pain Play. After doing some research on the subject, and coming across articles about disabled BDSM practitioners and the benefits they received, I wanted to write a positive story that reflected that.
> 
> Especially the many ways to describe pain. If you’ve ever been to the doctors with a pain condition, sometimes trying to describe the pain (something the drs always ask for) can be difficult.
> 
> Heat play came up a lot in my research too, and as someone who’s disabled and uses a lot of heat packs and heat cream for chronic pain, I decided to make that the main focus.
> 
> And I chose Hankcon. 💙💙💙
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
